Boyfriend
By Justin Bieber. Random Disclaimer For further notice I won't make another JB criticism one. I'm not a fan, don't get me wrong, but the internet already does that for me. I kinda miss him when he didn't hit puberty because then he wasn't a fucking douche. Did you hear? Probably not. Justin threatened to kill a paparazzi. He then also was going 130 MPH in his new Enzo Farrari which he doesn't deserve but did anyways. His neighbor was concerned about him, and asked him to stop. So Justin stops only to spit on his neighbor. So I don't support the new JB or anything new JB does, so I'm not even going to post the lyrics and just get straight to the criticism. The lyrics can be found on AZLyrics or Metrolyrics or whereever. LYRIC CRITICS TIME I can take you places you ain't never been before, Baby, take a chance or you’ll never ever know That's probably not a good way to lure girls into your car, by saying "I'll take you places you ain't never been before", because Ted Bundy, a famous killer, said that to women and they ended up going to Pen Island (Penis Land, get it? Yea, I'm immature), then rape them again, and then kill them. ' ''Chillin' by the fire while we eatin’ fondue '''Fondue? So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag "In three, two, swag." I really can't tell if you're being serious or not, but either way, as big as a pop star you are shouldn't replace 3,2,1 with 3,2,Swag. Keep you on my arm girl, you’d never be alone OKAY. So, if this girl like got hit by a drunk driver, you wouldn't let go? You'd just fly in the air at an 130 mph impact attacking something holding your hand which would drastically rip your arm off your entire body? You wouldn't be letting go? Really, JB? I can be a gentleman, anything you want Well, Justin, you say you can be a gentleman, but you spit on your neighbor for looking out for the neighborhood. TRULY THE PERSON I'D LET MY DAUGHTER HANG OUT WITH. I don’t ever wanna fight yeah, you already know Well, Justin. I don't support violence, the death penalty, anything towards fighting, BUT. But. But I do know relationships won't work without fighting. Why? Who knows! It just works that way. Imma make you shine bright like you’re laying in the snow, ''Burr'' 'What? Lol, what? No? What? That's just silly. If I were to lay in the snow, I would probably most likely blend in, because of my race. If an African American were to lay in snow, they wouldn't quite blend in nor would they shine bright. Maybe if the African American were to wear 40 lbs of gold, then yea, he'll shine bright, but in any other situation, no. ' Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind 'Hook? HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA. You're not on a hook, you're on the second verse! ' Spend a week with your boy I’ll be calling you my girlfriend '''Wait, you're going for a girl that already has a boyfriend? Oooohhh, that's not good. She's going to be mentally brainwashed to date you. If you weren't famous you'd be a nobody, and a faggot. You faggot. If I was your man (If I was your man), I’d never leave you girl You sound waaaay too clingy to this girl, man. Know your limits. Write her a love song, not one of these Love-and-Dominate love songs, because they make you look douchy. TheSilverIdiots (talk) 13:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC)